


Calligraphy

by Jessa



Series: One-shots and Drabbles [9]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Calligraphy, Prompt Fill, canonverse, dishu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa
Summary: One-shot in response to the prompt set by @two-halves-of-reylo in October 2018, dishu and Wednesday October 10 which was World Mental Health Day. (This is a re-post.)





	Calligraphy

Ink is not a thing you should leave alone too long. And you can’t anyway, because the carrier doesn’t lend itself well to time. It’s prone to the hours.

But the carrier never really appears, it doesn’t last. It’s the pigment that fixes and becomes apparent. It’s the pigment that leaves the mark.

That’s why sometimes Ben just uses water. The strokes remain, they just don’t fix in a lasting impression, at least not one left for the eye. Or meant for it.

The brush is just as loaded though and just as charged with his body, laying down practised stroke after practised stroke, just as a hake brush charged with ink.

Perhaps it’s Ben’s body that does all the carrying, and the mind or the heart is leaving the marks in nothing more than water to remember and remind.

Ben stands. He collects the large, hand-cut brush and charges the hake with no pigment. Nothing more than water. Nothing that will last.

He stoops across the slate path and moves with the brush, applying his whole arm to each gesture. Each action beginning at the shoulder.

But the words come straight from Ben’s heart, and it’s the words that will last because he’ll write them until he can say them.

_You’re not alone._


End file.
